I Will Be
by mdiggory
Summary: And without you I don't know what I'd do, I can never ever live a day without you here with me do you see you're all I need. Part six of the Brachel series, actually part two of Voices Carry


**a/n: Hey guys sorry for the delay I had the night off so I went out with a couple of friends and now I have a hangover. Since I got such a good response from the Breyton fic, I've been kicking around another idea in my head but it'll have to get in line behind a Claire/Peter Heroes one-shot and a Hermione/Fleur Harry Potter fic that I recently found lurking on my hard drive. Thanks again to everyone who has left me those amazing reviews, the song and title is I Will Be by Leona Lewis, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Brachel and friends are the property of Mark Schwahn ( lucky SOB )**

**I Will Be**

There's nothing I could say to you

Nothing I could ever do to make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried

Still you never said goodbye and now I know

How far you'd go

I know I let you down

But it's not like that now

This time I'll never let you go

"Wow, this place looks incredible." Nathan says as he and Haley walk through the doors of Tric. The normally minimally decorated nightclub has been transformed into a winter wonderland, strings of tiny white lights illuminated the room bathing every surface in a shimmering glow. There are displays of the new cosmetic products strategically set up around the room so that the party goers could sample a fragrance as they entered. The doors have only been open less than an hour and the place was nearing maximum capacity.

"Yeah, and what a turn out, Brooke moving back home seems to be the best thing to happen to this town."

"Don't let Brooke hear you say that, her ego is inflated enough." Nathan jokes. He's jostled aside as three men carrying high tech looking cameras scan the room looking for that million dollar shot. Over to his right there's several television crews doing a live broadcast and Nathan can't help but smile, proud for his friend and all of her accomplishments.

"Mrs. James-Scott, thank God you're here you have to come with me right away!" Haley barely has time to tell Nathan she'll be right back before Sam whisks her away to Peyton's office.

"Samantha, slow down I'm wearing very high heels. What is so important that we can't walk at an appropriate speed or even a brisk stride?" Haley grumbles as Sam unceremoniously pushes her through the door. Instead of answering Sam simply points to a vision in a silver sequenced strapless gown manically pacing the floor, gesturing wildly with her hands and mumbling to herself. Catching Peyton's eye Haley silently mouths '_how long has she been like this?' _

'_About twenty minutes' _is the answer from the blond who is seemingly at a loss of how to help their friend.

"Brooke, hon what's going on? Are you sick or?"

"_Sick?" _the brunette exclaims, "Yeah I must be sick, sick in the head to think that I could actually pull this off!" Seeing that she wouldn't get any help from either Sam or Peyton, Haley takes a deep breath and steps further into the mine field. Holding up her hands she reaches out to Brooke only to have the other girl retreat to continue her frantic ramblings.

"Brooke please your making me dizzy, just take a breath and calm down.."

"Calm, how can you expect me to be calm when this… this catastrophe is going on?" now Haley is really confused.

"What catastrophe Brooke, I was just out there and the place looks great, the people are mingling and everyone is gushing over the products."

"But what if, " Brooke stops in her tracks suddenly appearing small and insecure, a very rare trait for the normally excessively cheerful and assured young woman. Haley has only seen her friend behave in this manner a handful of times and most of these panic attacks of confidence stemmed from a bout of self doubt delivered by her mother. '_Damn blood sucking parasite, I knew she'd find some way to screw with Brooke's head tonight.'_

"Brooke, it's gonna be okay."

"But what if it's not Hales, what if this is just one huge mistake, huh? What if I go out there and make a complete fool of myself and bankrupt this company? Maybe Victoria was right and I should stick to what I do best, playing. I mean I partnered with my dad for God's sake just after getting Victoria's jaws unhinged from my hide. God this could be a total disaster, I've got a body splash called '_Brooke Urself', _honestly that was exactly the kind of tawdry innuendo that Victoria tried to steer me clear of." pausing Brooke takes a break from her ranting nd the occupants of the room breath a sigh of relief but their respite is short lived as Brook begins to hyperventilate.

"_Christ, I've got to get out of here! _No, Hales' you need to go out there and send everybody home before this gets too far and then I can just pretend like none of this has…" the door slams shut and every eye turns to see the fiery red head storm in and up to the panicked brunette. Taking Brooke's face in her hands Rachel forces her to stand still and make eye contact.

"Brooke, _Brooke_ just stop okay and look at me! Look at me! _You can do this_." when Brooke stops trying to break the hold and focuses Rachel continues in a soothing tone that shocks Peyton and Haley into stunned silence. "You can do this, do you hear me? You _are_ doing this, right now there are over two hundred people out there just dying to get a hold of these new products that _you_ created. They're here for you Brooke because they know what the rest of us have known for years: _Brooke Davis is amazing_. She's incredible, smart and funny, kind and witty. You're _phenomenal_ Brooke, Victoria might have chosen not to see it because she's a selfish cold hearted shrew but _I_ see it Brooke, _I see you. _You didn't need Victoria Brooke, she needed you, you're the one who created Clothes Over Bros, they're your designs that made that company great just like B. Davis Cosmetics will be great because it's your vision. You have to cast off Victoria's bindings Brooke, cause you're in charge now and your dad may be apart of this but only as a silent investor. You've got the complete support of the board and you've got me, right by your side ready to back up any of your bad ass corporate tycoon ideas. You can do this Brooke, I'll be standing right beside you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now get your wacky, slutty fat ass out there and dazzle the crowd." Rachel laughs, brushing a stray tendril of hair off of Brooke's face.

"Eccentric, perfectly proportioned, easy lay is the preferred nomenclature." Brooke replies with a watery smile.

"Remind me on Monday, to have Lisa throw away your word a day calendar." Rachel scoffs as they turn to leave the office. "No matter how well you build up your vocabulary you still look like a skank."

"And you still smell like a whore" Brooke says sweetly, squeezing Rachel's hand affectionately.

Once they're gone the forgotten occupants stand around completely dumbfounded.

"Okay, you can't possibly tell me that _something_ isn't going on between them?" Haley shouts

"I know, what the Hell was that?" finding no answers from Haley, Peyton turns to Sam who is currently finding her Michael Kor strappy sandals quite interesting.

"Hey, don't look at me, the inner machinations of their weird relationship are an enigma to me."

I thought that I had everything

I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

And if I let you down I'll turn it all around

Cause I would never let you go

Hours later as the party winds down and the club clears out, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Rachel, Mouth and Millicent gather in a booth waiting for Brooke to finish her last interview with Giuliana Rancic from the E! News. Mr. Davis approaches the group and Rachel stands to give him a hug goodbye.

"Well Rachel, if the buzz from tonight's launch party is any indication, this company will prove to be a solid investment. Congratulations, if I'd known my daughter had such a good head for business I would have put her on my payroll years ago.."

"Now _that_ Charles, is something Brooke definitely needs to hear from you." they both look in the direction of Brooke's infectious laugh as she charms the news caster.

"It looks as though they're wrapping things up, if you'll excuse me everyone I have a brilliant daughter to dote upon."

Rachel reclaims her seat on the velvet sofa but does a double take at the look Peyton is throwing her.

"What's with the bug eyes blondie?"

"You call Mr. Davis, _Charles_?" Peyton asks somewhat in disbelief

"Why not, it's his name and I'm not a child. Besides, I'd look like an idiot being the only exec in the board meetings calling him _Mr. Davis_." Rachel reasons.

"I suppose, it's just… Nathan and I have known Brooke's family since we were like six and he barely gives us the time of day. You guys seem pretty close is all I'm saying." Peyton pouts

"So what… you're jealous because I called my co-worker by his given name? I'm on a first name basis with the lady who runs the coffee cart in front of our office, you wanna shine your green eyes on her as well?" Rachel scoffs. Before the argument gets heated Brooke bounces over and slides onto the chair, half sitting on Rachel's lap.

"Hey Ginger Snap!" Brooke scans the group noticing the tension hanging in the air. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah B, we were just talking about what a blast this launch was, it's good to know you haven't lost your touch for throwing a great shindig." Nathan raises his glass in salute.

"Why thank you Nathaniel but however did _you_ get past security?" she says kinking an eyebrow

"Oh, I slipped the doorman a fifty." Nathan waves off the playful insult

"I'm impressed, he's fired." Brooke laughs, tangling her fingers in Rachel's curls, "so thanks, for earlier Rach…you know defusing my meltdown and all.."

"Yeah well, if you wouldn't go off of your meds Sam wouldn't have had to call in the bomb squad." tracing light circles on Brooke's bare thigh, gazing deeply into each others eyes the two quickly forget that they are not alone.

"Ahem!" Lucas clears his throat, receiving annoyed glances from everyone who is waiting on the edge of their seats to see what would happen between the cozy pair. "So um, Brooke it was pretty awesome that you got Leona Lewis as the face of Fusion perfume and to perform tonight."

"I know, I absolutely love her album but I'm bummed that I didn't get a chance to enjoy her performance or even dance that much tonight."

"I think we can resolve that problem, " Rachel motions for Brooke to move her legs so she can get up, then walks over to the sound system and pops a cd into the deck. As the beginning notes of I Will Be filter through the speakers Rachel walks back over to Brooke and extends her hands.

"Up you go, fat ass. " pulling Brooke to her feet and leading her to the dance floor "And I'm leading"

"Says who freckles?" Brooke smirks but complies nonetheless.

"Someone's got to take charge and direct your fat ass so you don't cause any damage, _Large Marge_!" Brooke throws her head back and laughs

"Very well played, Elmo."

All my life, I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

Cause without you I cant sleep

I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave

You're all I've got, you're all I want

They're quiet for a moment, dancing close and lost in the song until Rachel starts to giggle.

"I guess the Elmo crack was pretty accurate."

"I just noticed that they're all staring at us, so much for keeping a low profile." Rachel deadpans, sneaking a peek at her friends Brooke sees seven pairs of eyes glued to their swaying bodies. A wicked smile creeps across her face as she get's a naughty idea.

"So they are, why don't we give them something to talk about?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asks though she's almost sure what Brooke is up to she doubts the brunette has the balls to go through with it. That is until she feels Brooke lean into her and their lips connect in a scorching kiss.

And without you I don't know what I'd do

I can never, ever live a day without you

Here with me, do you see,

You're all I need

The shocked gasps of their friends fades into the background as Brooke wraps her arms around Rachel's neck and slants her mouth to deepen their kiss. Being like this with Rachel always gives her the feeling as if she flying high above the clouds. Brooke's kisses are intoxicating and it makes her entire body yearn for sweet release. Breaking the kiss, their foreheads connect and out of the corner of her eye, Brooke can see the completely gob-smacked look on her friends faces and Millicent, the little imp, collecting money from Mouth.

And I will be, all that you want

And get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

a/n: I know Brooke may seem a little OOC in this chapter but remember that she is still recovering from the attack and at times has bouts of insecurity. Also this new venture was started without Victoria, whom she worked closely with the last few years and who usually took care of the majority of the business affairs. And it's been insinuated that Brooke never actually finished college becuase C/B shot to success before she even turned 21, so you can expect her to be a bit nervous now that she's running the show.


End file.
